All alone, Then not so Much
by ivane-818
Summary: Rosalie has had a hard time. Bella and Edward have changed everything in their lives, and now she just needs some comforting. So guess who helps? Loving lemon for Emmett and Rosalie. Prolly a oneshot unless you want me to keep it...


This was inspired by My First Year as a Cullen by My-Bella. I read the latest chapter in her story and could feel the love in it, so I thought I'd write a little something between the couple thats barely mentioned. Emmett and Rosalie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RPOV

Edward and Bella had just left to go to their room. Again. But Bella's my sister, and I'm happy for

her. I'm glad she's found Edward, and Edward has found her.

I was sitting outside with my chin resting on my knees, while my arms were wrapped around them.

I was just staring at the clouds, wondering what would have happened if I had never met Emmett.

There would be no reason to be here. I would have no existence. I would worse than Edward was

before he had met Bella, because at least he still had the passion of his music. I'd be empty.

I felt two big, cold arms wrap around me and pull me into someones lap. I smiled and buried my

head in his neck. He smelled wonderful. I loved just being in his arms, no cares at all.

"Jasper said you feeling a little depressed, but loving at the same time. Can you explain it to me?"

he asked. I loved that voice that he saved for only me, when we were alone. It was low and

comforting.

"I'm just thinking about what I'd be like if I hadn't met you..." I said quietly. I was somewhat scared

of his reaction.

"Rose, why are you thinking that? Why make yourself depressed?" He asked

"I wasn't trying to, it just kinda came up. With the whole Bella and Edward thing, I've been thinking

about it alot more." I whispered

"Rose you dont ever have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere." he whispered back.

"I love you Emmett." I said

"I love you too Rose." He said. Then he grabbed my chin and tilted it up toward and I felt his lips

linger over mine before making full contact. I rested my hand on the back of his head and slightly

pulled him forward. The love I felt for him was overwhelming.

He turned me around to where I was straddling his waist. He picked me up and carried me to our

special place.

There was a small river about 11 miles from the house, it had a small waterfall, plenty of trees,

and, for Emmett's benefit, there always seemed to be a bear within smelling range. I realized that

we were there when he layed me down in the lush grass and broke the kiss for a few minutes. I

looked around and noticed how, even in the middle of autumn, it looked like the beginning of

spring here. I absoleutely loved this place. I forgot about all of that when his lips drifted down to

my neck and he started kissing and nuzzling my neck.

"Rosalie, you have no idea how much I love you." he whispered against my neck.

"hmmm. I think I have a small idea of it. Especially if its even half of how much I love you." I said

as my eyes drifted closed. I reveled in the way his lips felt against my neck. He moved a little

lower to the neckline of my v-neck t-shirt.

His hands ran along the skin that was showing between my shirt and waist line. He slowly lifted

the shirt and before long, he had his hand directly below my breasts. It had been awhile since we

had been like this. Showing our love through the slow and tender touches of true lovers. It was

nice to finally be in his loving arms after what I had been putting my mind through.

We broke the kiss only long enough to lift my shirt over my head, then we resumed. I slowly undid

the buttons on his shirt, running my hands up and down the exposed part of his chest every time I

would undo another one. Once I had his shirt completely open, I broke the kiss to stare at him. His

very muscular chest was white and sparkling in the sun. Sparkling. I hadn't realized the sun had

come out.

I looked into his eyes and just stared at him as I ran my hands up his chest to his shoulders. I

slowly slid the shirt down his arms and kept my eye contact as he threw shirt a couple feet away

from us. I smiled at him. He was looking at me with love and tenderness, and I just buried myself

in it.

He tucked his hand behind my back, so I lifted my back slightly and let him unclasp my bra. The

fabric became lose and I rolled my shoulders to make it come off a little more. Emmett ran his

hands up my sides and to the back of my shoulders. He pulled fabric from my body and threw into

the pile with his shirt. He stared at me like he had never seen me before. For some odd reason, I

became very self conscious, and tried to hide myself behind my hands.

He chuckled, and if I could have, I would have blushed.

"As many times as I've seen you, cara mia, and you get like this." he muttered. I loved when he

called me that.

"I always feel I am not enough for you Emmett." I muttered even lower than him.

"Cara Mia, do not ever think that. You're my everything. Never doubt that." He said. Then he

kissed me again, even more loving than the last time.

He ran his hands down to my waist and unbuttoned my pants. He pushed them off slowly,

touching every bit of skin on my legs as he went down. He also trailed kisses down to my panty

line and then back up again. Once the pants were off, I focused on getting his off. I trailed my

hands down his back and traced the pantline to the front. When I reached the button, i played with

it before I undid it. I pushed them off and when it got too low to where I couldnt reach without

moving, I used my feet to push them off. Once they were down around his ankles, he just kicked

them off. I used my hands to trace the muscles on his back, making my fingers dance across

each well defined line.

I slid my hands down and pushed off his boxers, using my feet again when they got too low. Once

they were off, he started to trail kisses down my stomach again. When he reached my panties, he

gently slid them off, rubbing my legs as he went. He came back up and looked into my eyes.

He pressed his lips gently against mine and said "Just relax Rose. Just let me love you." And then

he pushed into me, sending me into the pleasure that came with the joining of lovers. I threw my

head back and moaned as he began rocking against me. His chest was pressed against mine

and I could feel our skin rubbing together. He started going faster, sending me to the edge of my

fantasy. I felt his hands rub my cheeks, pushing my hair back. Then his lips connected with mine

and we got lost in the love we were sharing.

After awhile I felt the familar building and curling of something in my body. My breath became

more ragged and Emmett began to go faster. I was pushed to the edge of my fantasy, and then

was sent tumbling over it. Emmett surged into me once more and then followed me into the deep

pool that consumed us both. Pure pleasure and ectasy, and love. So much love. I felt him remove

himself from me and then collaspe beside me. He turned and wrapped his arms around me,

pulling me to him. I turned in his arms to where I was facing him.

"I love you Emmett."

"I love you too Cara Mia."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im not sure if Im going to make this a story or just leave it as a oneshot. But tell me what you think of it!!


End file.
